Astra
Astra- siedemnastoletnia czarodziejka, opiekunka gwiazdozbiorów, planetoid oraz nocnego nieba, pochodzi z Universy, planety nauki. Astra postrzegana jest jako lojalna i prawdomówną osoba mtórej zależy na pielęgnacji dobrego imirnia, otacza się porządkiem i ładnymi jej zdaniem rzeczami. I chociaż trudno jej się zaadaptować w obcym otoczeniu; ma małe grono prawdziwych przyjaciół. Nie jest zbytnio popularna w szkolnym gronie - głównie ze względu na cięty język, humorki i pyskate odzywki, którymi zdarza jej sję ranić. Jej buntowniczy charakter i reagowanie w taki a nie inny sposób mogą być wywołane tym, że Kiedyś była przez innych wyśmiewana, odtrącana lub spychana na dalszy plan. Astra z biegiem lat nabrała pewności siebie, lecz nie poszło to w dobrym kierunku. Dziewczyna posiada jak się okazało - przyszywaną siostrę której szczerze nienawidzi, uważając ją za ucieleśnienie zła i chaosu. Astra jest niemal piątkową uczennicą z przedmiotów które szczerze ją zainteresują. Z tymi mniej lubianymi jest znacznie gorzej. Przez większość życia, nastolatce towarzyszył wizerunek kujonki - lizuski, która nic tyko siedzi przed książką. Ostatnimi czasy, Astra odnalazła w sobie artystyczną duszę i stara się zmienić tą opinię. Osobowość Astra jest osobą, która stara się kierować w swoim życiu sercem oraz emocjami, które niekiedy stanowią dla niej drogowskaz działań. Często miewa huśtawki nastrojów, bardzo łatwo ją wyprowadzić z równowagi, i sprawić, by w mgnieniu oka zmieniło się jej nastawienie. Bardzo łatwo ją zranić, czy wyprowadzić z równowagi, co przyczynia się do jej częstych ataków agresji, w większości przypadków - agresji słownej. Rzadko kiedy posuwa się do rękoczynów, lecz jest zdolna użyć siły, zwłaszcza kiedy ktoś zajdzie jej za skórę. Z reguły dość łatwo ją uspokoić, lecz jak sama twierdzi - czas jest najlepszym lekarstwem i stopniowo wszystko wróci do normy. Ze względu na to, jak często zmienia się nastrój czarodziejki większość osób wyrobiło sobie dość niepochlebną opinię na jej temat. Jest powszechnie uznawana za nieobliczalną - często zmienia zdanie i nie wiadomo czego można się po niej spodziewać. Do Astry należy podchodzić z dystansem, wiele rzeczy sobie samej dopowiada, a niektórzy uważają, że zwyczajnie wyolbrzymia niektóre kwestie. Dziewczyna od małego żyła we własnym świecie, z głową w chmurach, aby odciąć się od wszystkich złych rzeczy, które ją napotkały. Mimo to, czarodziejka z łatwością nawiązuje relacje, zwłaszcza z osobami starszymi od siebie, przed którymi łatwiej jej się otworzyć. Głęboko wierzy w to co robi, nieustannie dąży do perfekcji, i wszystko czego się podejmuje jest wykonywane z należytą precyzją. Niczego nie odkłada na później i sumiennie wywiązuje się ze swoich obietnic. Dużą wagę przykłada do organizacji swojego planu dnia, przez co ma mnóstwo notesów, czy kalendarzy, zapełnionych listami ważnych rzeczy do zrobienia, czy też datami, o których wolałaby nie zapomnieć. Astra jest dziewczyną nad wyraz szczerą, nie boi się wyrażać swojej opinii w różnych tematach i wytykać wad czy błędów, na które inni nie zwróciliby uwagi. Zwykle zauważa tę gorszą stronę sytuacji i rzadko kiedy szuka pozytywów. W nowym środowisku przybiera maskę oschłej, chłodnej dziewczyny, co pozwala jej zabezpieczyć się przed ewentualnymi porażkami. Jeśli zdarzy się, że Astra znajdzie coś lub kogoś kto będzie w stanie przynieść jej radość i satysfakcję z tworzenia, będzie opiekować się tym z niebywałą troską i czułością. Mimo stwarzanych pozorów, Astra jest także opiekuńczą dziewczyną i bardzo dba o swoich przyjaciół, którzy są dla niej najważniejsi, jednak źle znosi zmiany, które zachodzą w jej otoczeniu i mogą w jakiś sposób wpłynąć na nią w negatywny sposób. Czarodziejka ma problemy z dostrzeganiem własnych wartości, bardzo zależy jej na pochwałach i wsparciu ze strony bliskich, bez tego szybko traci zapał i chęci do dalszego tworzenia, jak i rozwijania własnych pasji. Często poniża się nad sobą i swoimi umiejętnościami, brak jej wiary w siebie i odnosi wrażenie, że jest gorsza od innych. Żeby coś zrobić, musi mieć na to ochotę, nie potrafi się do czegoś zmusić, ani działać wbrew sobie. Jest wiele rzeczy, które denerwują Astrę, lecz to co ją najbardziej dotyka we współczesnym świecie to rasizm. Od zawsze wpajano jej, że wszyscy są równi, niezależnie od poglądów, religii, czy koloru skóry. Pała odrazą również w stosunku do stereotypów, stara się je obalać i często denerwuje się na widok chłopaka, specjalizującego się w tej profesji. Uważa, że kobiety zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan i pragnie udowodnić światu, że wcale nie są gorsze od mężczyzn i też mogą coś osiągnąć w życiu, jednocześnie stara się też zachować harmonię w swoich poglądach i nie wpychać wszystkich do jednego worka, niezależnie od czyjejś płci. Wygląd Astra to wysoka dziewczyna. Jej włosy mają odcień ciemnego blondu. Ma duże oczy koloru szmaragdowego z bursztynowymi obwódkami wokół źrenic oraz brwi w odcieniu blondu, których prawie nie widać. Dziewczyna ma szerokie ramiona i wąską brodę. Charakterystyczne są znamiona w kształcie gwiazd pod jej oczami. Czarodziejka nie należy do osób najszczuplejszych, uważa, że przez jej tuszę jest bardzo niefotogeniczna. Relacje 'Rodzina' Astra jest adoptowanym dzieckiem, lecz przez długi okres czasu nie wiedziała o tym. Nikt nie kwapił się by powiedzieć jej prawdę, sama przypadkiem to odkryła. Astra od małego odstawała od przyszywanej rodziny, a najgorsze relacje miała ze swoja przyszywana siostrą - Veronicą. Nienawiść do siostry wzbierała na sile co sprawiło że Astra obecnie nazywa ja swoim wrogiem numer jeden. Biologiczni rodzice Astry - Galaxia i Elrond nie mieli szczęścia w miłości... Według panującego na Universie od lat ustroju, królowa miała mieć znacznie większą władzę od króla, co bardzo nie podobało się mężowi ówczesnej królowej Universy. Zamyślał podstępne plany, aby obalić ją z tronu i przejąć władzę nad planetą. Na niekorzyść swojej własnej żony rozpowiadał wstrętne plotki, a na Universie zaczęły krążyć niepochlebne pogłoski na temat ich władczyni. Król nie hamował się z niczym, obarczał swoją żonę przy każdej możliwej okazji, byleby tylko straciła w oczach szlachty i poddanych. Był tak zaślepiony rządzą władzy, że był w stanie posunąć się do wszystkiego. Wkrótce potem, Galaxia urodziła dziecko. Dowiedziawszy się o narodzinach, król Elrond oskarżył Galaxię o zdradę, a swoje przyszłe dziecko nazwał mianem bękarta. Osłabiona przez wpływy męża i Universan Galaxia nie miała siły się bronić. Elrond rozkazał wtrącić ją do wymiaru Omega, do którego trafiali najgorsi zwyrodnialce. Nazajutrz, królowa Galaxia miała zostać zabrana do wymiaru Omega, w którym to miała dożyć żywota jako zniesławiona królowa Universy. W nocy, z 17 na 18 lipca, z ogromnym bólem serca oddała dziecko pod opiekę znajomej urzędniczki. Nie wiedziała jednak, że to była najgorsza decyzja, jaką mogła podjąć tamtego dnia. Królowa Galaxia, zgodnie z planem króla została obalona z tronu Universy, a Astra, na swoje nieszczęście trafiła pod opiekę okropnej kobiety, z którą było jej dane spędzić najbliższe szesnaście lat. Wkrótce potem, universańska szlachta przejrzała króla, którego rozkazano wtrącić do lochu. Właśnie wtedy, skończyło się panowanie królów i królowych na planecie. Wprowadzono nowy ustrój, a rządy na planecie od tamtej pory sprawował prezydent, którego wybierano na okres czterech lat. Po wielu ciężkich latach spędzonych z apodyktyczną matką i równie okropną siostrą, Astra trafiła do wymiaru Magix, w którym poznała swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i razem z nimi utworzyła nową Drużynę Światła, która stawiała czoła każdemu złu napotkanemu na ich drodze. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że kiedyś będzie jej dane poznać prawdziwą historię swojej rodziny. Dzięki uprzejmości dyrektorki Alfei - Faragondy, Astra dowiedziała się, że jest księżniczką Universy, a jej matka przed laty została uwięziona w wymiarze Omega i tylko ona może ją uratować. Tak też się stało, pomimo ciężkiej i krętej drogi do wykonania misji, Astra uwolniła swoją mamę od Białego Węża, osiągając tym samym nowy poziom mocy - Enchantix. Na Universie, tak jak przed wieloma laty zapanowała radość i szczęście, królowa Galaxia wróciła na tron, a Astra została oficjalnie mianowana księżniczką Universy. 'Dalsza rodzina' Krewni Astry są rozsiani także na Solarii i Amorisie. Dziewczyna ma dwie dalekie kuzynki, Stellę oraz Alison. 'Przyjaciele' Astra przyjaźni się z Alison, Corą, Victorią, Melindą, Sunilem, Sushilą oraz Astorią. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Za swoją największą zmorę Astra uważa młodszą siostrę - Veronicę i jej przyjaciółkę Laurę. 'Miłość' Astra jest singielką odkąd sięga pamięcią, nie wierzy w wielką miłość i nie szuka partnera na siłę. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Astry jest przedstawicielka rasy York Shire Terrier imieniem Binny. W przeliczeniu na lata ziemskie Binny ma pięć lat. Yorczyca nie wygląda jak typowy ziemski York, jej łapy mają odcień błękitny, a futro ozdobione jest błękitnymi kuleczkami. Kolejnym zwierzakiem Astry jest Page (ang. strona), Page to przedstawicielka poza ziemskiej rasy zwierzaków. Wygląda jak połączenie sowy ze szczurem. Page i Binny mają zupełnie różne charaktery. Yorczyca to wulkan energii, podczas gdy sówka jest spokojna i opanowana. Mimo różnic i częstych nieporozumień pupilki starają się dogadać. Obydwu zależy na tym, by ich właścicielka była szczęśliwa. 'Pixie' thumb|left|250pxBliźniaczą Czarodziejką Astry jest Tune - Pixies etykiety i dobrych manier. Po tym jak Cherie zastąpiła Tune jako nowa bliźniacza wróżka Musy, wróżka etykiety załamała się i rozważała powrót do Wioski Wróżek. Jednak ktoś niespodziewanie pokrzyżował jej plany... Był to piękny, słoneczny dzień. Większość uczennic Alfei siedziała na zielonym trawniku, korzystając z promieni słońca. Również Astra i jej przyjaciółki siedziały spędzały ten czas na zewnątrz. Czarodziejka przestrzeni kosmicznej zorganizowała elegancki piknik, na który były zaproszone Alison, Somnia, Delouise, Melinda oraz Bellatrix. Wyjęła z kartonu pod łóżkiem swoją najlepszą, porcelanową zastawę do herbaty i ubrała elegancką suknię. Ugotowała szparagi i kupiła w Magix ciasteczka, a to wszystko specjalnie na tę okazję. Jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie uczestniczyła w garden party, lecz tego dnia wreszcie spełniła swoje marzenie o przyjęciu na trawniku. Wszystkie czarodziejki zjawiły się o czasie, z wyjątkiem Alison, która ten dzień zamierzała spędzić wylegując się pod kołdrą. - Alis się spóźni! - krzyknęła bez ogródek Somnia, zasiadła na kocu i wepchnęła do ust dwa ciastka jednocześnie. - Siadajcie, siadajcie! - Astra pospieszała swoje przyjaciółki, wszystkie patrzyły na nią ze zdziwieniem, w końcu nie codziennie widuje się czarodziejkę w stroju z epoki wiktoriańskiej, siedzącą na trawniku, podczas gdy termometry wskazywały ponad 30 stopni. Czarodziejki zajęły miejsca na kocu przygotowanym przez Astrę, a z Alfei wybiegła zdyszana Alison. - P-przepraszam... z-za spóźnienie... - czarodziejka miłości próbowała złapać oddech. - Nie szkodzi, dobrze, Że jesteś! Szparażka? - Astra podała przyjaciółce talerz ze szparagami, na który ta spojrzała z obrzydzeniem. - Ah! Prawie zapomniałam! Mam coś dla Was! - Astra pstryknęła palcem, a codzienne kreacje dziewcząt zmieniły się w niemal identyczne suknie do tej, którą miała na sobie Astra. Prawie całe popołudnie minęło dziewczynom na zajadaniu ciasteczek i popijaniu herbaty. Jednak po chwili, nastąpił całkiem nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji. Tune zmierzała ku bramie, jednak Somnia szybko ją zauważyła i... zaczęła krzyczeć. - Tune!!! Tuuune! Tu jestem! Halo! - czarodziejka światła i rozkwitu wstała i zaczęła machać do wróŻki. - Witajcie dziewczęta... - Tune spuściła głowę i otarła łzę, która spływała po jej policzku. - Czy mogłabym się do Was przyłączyć...? - Jasne! Herbatki? - Astra uśmiechnęła się do niej serdecznie i podała jej filiżankę z jeszcze ciepłą herbatą. - Oh... Musa nigdy nie proponowała mi herbatki... - Tune ponownie poleciały łzy, napiła się herbaty i uniosła głowę. Popatrzyła w oczy Astry i łzy niemal natychmiast zniknęły, a na jej twarzy zagościł promienny uśmiech. - Dziękuję Ci bardzo! Jest pyszna! Masz śliczną suknię! - Ty też, Tune! - Astra bardzo się ucieszyła, Że wreszcie poznała kogoś, kto miał taki sam gust jak ona. To była zapowiedź pięknej przyjaźni. 'Selkie' Selkie dziewczyny jest Olimpia - Strażniczka wodnych zasobów Universy. Styl Astra ma dość monotonny styl: preferuje narzutki (z przewagą żakietów) i swetry. Lubi nosić koszule, często monochromatyczne, preferuje też spodnie chociaż ostatnio coraz częściej zdarza jej aię zakładać sukienki. Włosy lubi mieć spięte, ponieważ uważa, że ma straszne "kłaki" więc je ujarzmia na wszelkie sposoby - lokówką, żelem a nawet lakierem do włosów. Nie jest wybredna pod względem uczesania, najczęściej ma włosy spięte w kucyk lub ułożone asymetrycznie. Astra nie rusza się bez swoich okularów, (czasem zdarza jej się w nich zasnąć) bez nich nie widzi za dobrze i nie może czytać, jak sama mówi "Widzę jakby wszystko było narysowane pastelami, kompletny brak ostrych krawędźi". Dziewczyna lubi też wygodne, wiązane buty (chociaż sznurówki chowa do środka.), często można ją ujrzeć w skarpetkach, niezależnie od tego jakie obuwie ma na sobie, nosi je z powodu otarć naskórka. Astra preferuje jasne, pastelowe kolory, najczęściej ubiera się w odcieniach niebieskiego, różowego, fioletowego, białego (i rzadziej) pomarańczowego. Nie przepada za nadmierną biżuterią, kolczyki nosi tylko na specjalne okazje. Zwykła opaska z kwiatkiem czy zegarek w zupełności wystarczają. Dziewczynę potwornie trudno zmusić do makijażu, nie lubi się malować, praktycznie nikt jej nie ujrzał ze szminką czy z cieniami na powiekach. Jest tak dlatego że w gruncie rzeczy Astra bie uważa siebie za atrakcyjną i jest przekonana o tym że ani makijaż ani operacje plastyczne jej nie pomogą. Moce *'Wróżenie z gwiazd' - Astra jako czarodziejka obdarzona mocami astrologii potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość z położenia gwiazd. Dzięki temu doskonale wie co stanie się w przyszłości i jak należy postąpić. *'Układanie horoskopów' - dzięki swoim niezawodnym mocom, czarodziejka jest świetna w układaniu horoskopów. Jej instynkt nigdy nie zawodzi i horoskopy tworzone przez nią zawsze się sprawdzają. *'Podatność na fazy księżyca' - Astra często miewa problemy ze snem, zwłaszcza w trakcie pełni. Często przemienia się przez sen i zdarza jej się lunatykować. *'Przewidywanie przeszłości' - bardzo często, sny Astry są wizjami przyszłości. Zdarzenia z jej snów prędzej czy później stają się jawą. *'Wykorzystywanie blasku ciał niebieskich' - po koronacji na księżniczkę Universy i po odnalezieniu swojej prawdziwej przeszłości, Astra znacznie rozwinęła swoje umiejętności. Nauczyła się w pełni korzystać ze swoich mocy i wykorzystywać blask gwiazd, słońca i księżyca do walki z przeciwnikami. *'Tworzenie gwiazd i gwiazdozbiorów' - jako artystyczna dusza, Astra potrafi malować gwiazdozbiory, które za pomocą specjalnego zaklęcia ukazują się na nieboskłonie. Potrafi również tworzyć małe gwiazdki, przypominające świetliki. *'Wznoszenie księżyca' - każdego wieczora, Astra pomaga Dixie we wznoszeniu księżyca i razem dbają o wygląd nocnego nieba. Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' Malarstwo i rysunek Astra wie że ręki do farb nie ma, lecz w rysowaniu do wszystkiego dochodziła sama. Niemniej, nie przeszkadza jej to by zagłębiać historię sztuki. Szkicownik i ołówek stał się już jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Rysuje codziennie, często nawet na lekcjach kiedy temat ją znudzi. Może i jej prace nie grzeszą talentem czy pomysłowością, lecz Astra kocha to robić i powtarza że gdyby nie miała w życiu rysowania, nie byłaby tą samą osobą co jest. Posiada wielkie poczucie estetyki a w kwestii kolorystyki jest pedantką, co potrafi zdenerwować. Nierzadko popisuje się znajomością nazw kolorów czy ich odcieni. Jeśli chodzi o ulubiony przez Astrę nurt w sztuce to jest to Impresjonizm a także Postimpresjonizm. 'Kultury Ziemskie' Pasja do odkrywania ziemskich kultur wzięła się najprawdopodobniej z dwóch rzeczy: pierwsza - Astra od dziecka odczuwa dziwną tęsknotę za czymś, czego nie ma przy sobie. Pustkę. Druga: dziewczyna nigdy nie przepadała za miejscem swojego pochodzenia i chciała wyrwać się z rodzimej planety a ziemia pod względem różnorodności kulturowej była dla niej bardzo atrakcyjna i warta uwagi. Azji Azja pod względem tradycji, krajobrazów i występującej w niej różnorodności najbardziej przyciąga Astrę. Czuje z tamtejszymi krajami swego rodzaju więź/przywiązanie. Ameryki łacińskiej 'Antyki' 'Popkultura' 'Astrologia' Astra swego czasu czytał bardzo dużo artykułów na temat astrologii. Dzisiaj zna się na niej na tyle dobrze, by odczytywać konstelacje. 'Muzyka' Pisanie piosenek Astra od dłuższego już czasu samodzielnie komponuje muzykę oraz pisze teksty piosenek, lecz wszystkie jej tworzy lądują w szufladzie. Dziewczyna sięga po długopis w momentach kiedy czuje że ma w sobie za dużo emocji i musi jakoś się wyładować. Śpiew do kotleta Astra nie grzeszy talentem wokalnym i doskonale o tym wie. Nie przeszkadza jej to jednak by od czasu do czasu pośpiewać, ponieważ bardzo to lubi a jak komuś się nie podoba to już nie jest jej problem. Gra na flecie prostym 'Kulinaria' Co prawda Astra gotuje jedynie kiedy zostanie o to poproszona lub jak nie ma co robić, lecz bardzo to lubi. Zwykle sama wymyśla przepisy na poczekaniu próbując zestawiać ze sobą różne składniki czy przyprawy. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *W kreacjach Astry, niezwykle często pojawia się motyw nocnego nieba. *Znamionach w kształcie gwiazd na policzkach. *Nigdzie nie rusza się bez swojego staromodnego, kieszonkowego zegarka. *Podczas używnania przez nią magi, wokół Astry lewitują pojedyncze gwiazdki oraz komety. *Jak na czarodziejkę rzadko się uśmiecha, jest pesymistyczna, nie dostrzega pozytywów w sytuacjach. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: '''17 Lipiec (godzina 13:00) *'Magiczny znak:' Hipogryf (?). *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Tune - Pixie patronująca etykiecie. *'Selkie:' Olimpia - strażniczka oceanu Universy. *'Pupilki:' Yorczyca Binny oraz hybryda sowy i szczura - Page *'Ulubiona potrawa:' Ogółem kuchnia włoska, a do tego chałwa oraz herbata. Nadewszystko herbata. *'Ulubiony kolor: Błękitny, żółty, beżowy i fioletowy oraz srebrny a najlepiej w pastelowych odcieniach. *'''Hobby: Malowanie i rysowanie, nauka interesujących ją rzeczy, amatorskie rozwiązywanie zagadek, podróże, kultura obecna w innych krajach/planetach/państwach, astrologia, gry komputerowe, herbata. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Chomiki, psy, szczury, sowy. *'Ulubione filmy:' - "Mimzy: Mapa czasu", "Doktor Strange", "Sok z Żuka", "Sekrety morza", "Złoty kompas". *'Nienawidzi: '''Kiedy ktoś robi z niej głupszą niż jest, Reality show, gapi się na nią (zwłaszcza, kiedy coś robi) bezczynnie, znęcania się nad psami i ogólnie zwierzętami, barbarzyńskiego traktowania roślin, oraz kiedy ktoś zostawia po sobie bałagan, mlaszcze lub używa zdrobnień od pełnej formy (np. serduszko, masełko), widoku krwi i owadów, hipokryzji i uprzedzeń. Astra nie przepada też za wodą. *'Ulubiona muzyka: ' - Różna, Astra nie słucha tylko jednego zespołu, wokalisty czy jednego konkretnego gatunku. Spośród wielu opcji wybiera kilka piosenek, które jej się najbardziej podobają, niezależnie czy to pop, funk, rock czy rap albo jazz (aczkolwiek na jej playliście przeważa znacząco Pop). *'Ulubione buty:' Dwu kolorowe, wiązane adidasy i trampki, wkładane na stopę pantofle. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' Alison, Victoria Ciekawostki *"Astra" w łacinie oznacza "Gwiazda". *Komety lewitujące wokół Astry wzięły się od postaci Aurelion Sola z gry 'League of Legends" *Jej typ osobowości to ENFP-A Działacz z kolei w systemie Enneagramu - 4w3. *Oczy Astry świecą w ciemności. *Słońce nie robi na jej skórze wrażenia, nawet w wakacje jest charakterystycznie dla siebie blada. *W dzieciństwie miała nietolerancję laktozy. *Kocha jeść. Nawet podczas czytania książki coś podgryza, chociaż wie że nie powinno się tego robić. *Od dziecka boi się koni. *Ma ogromną słabość do owoców cytrusowych. *Wróżka nie znosi ostrych potraw. *Potrafi lewitować bez wykonania zaklęcia czy transformacji. *Ma świetną pamięć do melodii i nie tylko. Pamięta prawie każdy swój sen. *Mimo że kocha herbaty całym sercem, nienawidzi tych z czerwonych owoców (malinowej, żurawinowej, porzeczkowej) uważa też że Pu-Erh smakuje jak ziemia nie pytajcie skąd wiem jak smakuje ziemia. *Kocha Boże Narodzenie i filmy oraz książki związane z tą tematyką. Od małego uważa że okres świąt ma w sobie coś...magicznego. *Płacze na widok wschodu lub zachodu słońca. *Nie przepada za wodą. W basenie, do picia. Ogólnie jej nie znosi. *Może tego nie widać, ale ma naprawdę duże jak na kobietę stopy (rozmiar Astry to przeważnie 40-41) i ramiona. *Nie przepada za jabłkami. *Zbiera swoje rysunki, zdarza jej się też narysować coś "na specjalne życzenie" bardziej dokłada się do rysunków dla innych niż dla siebie i jak można się domyslić ma niskie poczucie wartości swoich prac, jednakże nadal rysuje ponieważ za bardzo to kocha by przestać. *Nie znosi aktywności fizycznej, nie jest typem sportowca ani "Hura niech żyje nasza szkoła". *Nie przyzna się do tego lecz lubi Quizy i psychotesty. *Z historią rodzinna pomogła Amity. Tak samo z opisaniem mocy oraz historią z Tune. *Postać nie posiada mocy - Believixu, Bloomixu, Lovixu, Mythixu, Dreamixu, Tynixu, Butterflixu, Onyrixu, Starlixu czy Sophixu, gdyż te moce mogły zostać zdobyte jedynie przez dziewczyny z Winx. Autorka po prostu miała ochotę narysować Astrze stroje w tych przemianach ku własnej uciesze. *Gdyby Astra nie pochodziła z Universy, byłaby obywatelką Linphei, gdyż rośliny są bliskie autorce i sama ma pod opieką własny balkonowy ogródek. Pochodzenie thumb|left|180px'Universa' - Określana' "planetą oświeconych"' lub '"planetą nauki"''' - Położona jest między licznymi gromadami gwiazdozbiorów. Słynie z festiwalu, podczas którego wypuszczane są miliardy lampionów z symbolami znaków zodiaku. Budynki na planecie są wykonane w większości ze szkła i metalu, ulice są dość ruchliwe. Przeważają kolory jasne i wieżowce. Planeta składa się z kilku stref podzielonych na miasta, stolicą jest Audmera,znajduje się tam siedziba władz, na Universie panowała rodzina królewska, lecz odkąd jej członkowie zaginęli i nieznany był następca tronu, wprowadzono system by co siedem lat wybierany był nowy "przedstawiciel" (Prezydent) planety. Obecnie rodzina królewska wróciła do władzy. Od autorki Galeria Stara Astra Concept art.jpg|Concept art Astry Astra ID.jpg|Pierwszy basic. Astra basic.jpg|Drugi basic. TakiSePortrecikAstry.jpg Astra portret.jpg|. Astra1.jpg Astra z lampionem.jpg Mała Astra.jpg|Astra jako dziecko Astra symbol.jpg Nowa Astra new.jpg|Trzeci i aktualny basic. Halloween 2018 - Astra.jpg Astra kredkami szkic.jpg Astra i Tune szkic.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Stroje Astra Bal podarunków.jpg|Bal podarunków Strój dla Astry na Ohm szkic.jpg Astra 1.jpg Astra2.jpg Astra3.jpg Astra z lunetą.jpg Astra w zimowym stroju.jpg|W zimowym ubraniu. Astra steampunk szkic.jpg|Strój, jaki Astra nosiła w Zaginionym mieście. Astra w królewskiej kreacji portret.jpg Astra StrażniczkaGwiazd strój.jpg AstraInnyStrój.jpg Transformacje Astra podczas przemiany.jpg Astra Charmix.jpg|Charmix Astra nowy Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Astra Believix.jpg|Believix Astra Believix 2.jpg Astra Sophix.jpg|Sophix Astra Sophix 2.jpg Astra Lovix.jpg|Lovix Astra Lovix 2.jpg Astra Harmonix.jpg|Harmonix Astra Harmonix 2.jpg Astra Sirenix.jpg|Sirenix Astra Sirenix 2.jpg Astra Sirenix portret.jpg Astra Bloomix.jpg|Bloomix Astra Bloomix 2.jpg Astra Mythix.jpg|Mythix Astra Mythix 2.jpg Astra Butterflix.jpg|Butterflix Astra Butterflix 2.jpg Astra Tynix.jpg|Tynix Astra Tynix 2.jpg Astra Dreamix.jpg|Dreamix Astra Dreamix 2.jpg Astra Onyrix.jpg|Onyrix Astra Starlix koncept.jpg|Koncept Starlix (przemiana z Universy). Astra - pędzelek.jpg Astra Diligitix.jpg|Diligitix Inne związane z postacią Binny i Page.jpg|Zwierzaki Astry czyli Yorczyca Binny i sowo-szczurzyca Page Pokoik Astry.jpg|Pokój Astry (bez kolorów bo wiecie...przedmioty no i leń ;/) Rzeczy do pokoju Astry.jpg|Rzeczy do pokoju Od innych Astra-by-Halszka454.png|Astra w wyobrażeniu Halaszki454 Astra by Amity.Gala.jpg|Astra od Amity.Gala Astra simsy 1.png|portret Astry w simsach od Liścia Astra simsy 2.png|Simowa Astra od Liścia Astra by A.G.jpg|śliczny portret Astry by Amity.Gala Astra vol 2 by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali Astra Charmix broszka by A.G.png|Broszka charmixu od Amity|(nadal przypomina mi rozłożony kwiat lotosu <3) Atra szkic od Amity.jpeg|Szkic od Amity Meta timeline Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Universa